


Peaches

by Joonstiddies97



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is Bad at Feelings, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM Is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Sweetheart, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is a Sweetheart, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is a Tease, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga is Good at Feelings, Oblivious Park Jimin, Park Jimin (BTS) Is Whipped, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Smitten Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joonstiddies97/pseuds/Joonstiddies97
Summary: One bite was all it would take for Yoongi to be consumed entirely. His whole existence encompassed Park Jimin. Everywhere he went, he was there. He's inescapable, he's inevitable and it all began at the sight of his peaches. Yoongi, a lowkey closed gay, was trying his hardest not to fall for Jimin for the sake of his friends he valued the most. But in the end did he take the bite?





	Peaches

A feeling of success greeted Yoongi as he stepped onto campus. It was his third year at this college, but every single year felt like the first time. 

He sighed happily and took the long way around to the entrance to scope out the freshmen. They were relatively easy to find, as most of them wore formal clothing and were looking mighty stressed.  
Snickering at their stressed faces, he continued to walk to the entrance. As he did, a man standing a little to the side of the bustling freshmen caught his eyes.

He didn't want to stop and stare so he slowed his pace and tilted his head in his direction, acting as if he was looking past him.

He was about Yoongi's height and had a similar fashion style to his own. He wore black, white tipped shoes and tinted sunglasses. He radiated "classy" and by his facial expression, he knew it. In fear of getting caught staring, he looked away.

The man was on his phone but he looked up when Yoongi had past. Yoongi pretended he couldn't feel his gaze and kept a steady pace foward although he was gay panicking on the inside. As he got further away, he could still feel his eyes.

Why can't the door be any closer, he thought, picking up his pace.  
\---

Once in the building, he made a bee line for the dorms which were located at the center of the campus so he took a hallway that went all the way through the building. 

Once getting to the door there was a man jiggling the door handle and cursing colorfully. He kept sliding a piece of paper under the door.

"Hey, what's going on" Yoongi interjected.

The man looked up, his almond shaped eyes blantantly analyzing him.

"Are you Yoongi?"

"Yes and who are you?"

"Well I'm your roomate, Namjoon...and I just locked myself out of our room." He gave an awkward smile.

"Don't worry I have the keys." Yoongi held up several keys on a key ring.

" Wait, wait wait," Namjoon said holding up a hand, "I almost got it, it's still in the door.." and continued to mess with the knob.

Yoongi took a step back, "Okay".

Since he just met the man, he wanted to get him the benefit of the doubt.

He stood there for a good 2 minutes as Namjoon struggled. When he was about to offer opening the door with the keys, the door knob broke in Namjoon's hand. He sweared quietly  
and turned to Yoongi, knob in hand.

"OH MY GOSH, I'm so so so sorry. Wait here I'll go to the office." And before Yoongi could say or do anything, he was gone.

Yoongi sighed and leaned on the wall. Slowly his eyes started to close.

\----

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone reads this,,,, thanks for reading my shitty story :D. Please comment and thanks in advance. Also the chapters are a bit short. If you want my twitter acc is @Joonstiddies97. Feel free to interact with me ssksks.


End file.
